


Crappy Chocolate and Confessions

by PhoenixInTheNight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Crappy chocolate, Love Confessions, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, but not really, set a few years in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixInTheNight/pseuds/PhoenixInTheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles buys Derek an Advent Calendar and tells him to open a door every day. Of course, Derek doesn't and feelings get hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crappy Chocolate and Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Advent Calenders](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099914) by [PhoenixInTheNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixInTheNight/pseuds/PhoenixInTheNight). 



> This is a rewrite of an earlier work of mine; Advent Calendars. It follows the same basic plot, but goes in a slightly different direction.

The snow was falling softly, as Stiles slowly made his way from his Jeep to the gloomy apartment building which was looming ahead. The soft glow of the moon, and the faint buzzing of the street lamps created an almost mystical atmosphere. It was getting quite late, and the stars were shining above him, as Stiles trudged through the snow. In his hand was a hastily wrapped advent calendar, addressed to Derek. Stiles firmly believed that this would be the best present Derek would receive off of anybody this year. But it needed to be delivered before the 1st of December. Which is why, at 10.30pm on the night of November 30th, Stiles had battled the weather and driven across town to deliver the present.

Once inside, he shook the loose snow off his shoes, and quickly climbed the stairs until he reached the desired door. The corridor was dimly lit, and there was a sharp breeze blowing in from the window. Shivering slightly, Stiles rapped on the door and waited for Derek to answer. There was a low murmuring from behind the door, before it swung open to reveal a rather tired Derek.

"It's almost 11 Stiles. Unless someone is dying, go home." Derek hated the Christmas holidays, as old memories of his family always resurfaced and made him miserable. He just wanted to hide away in his dingy apartment until Christmas was over.

Pouting, Stiles held up the present and gently shook it in Derek's face until it was taken. "I got you a little something, big guy. Go ahead and open it." Stiles beamed, as Derek raised an eyebrow and removed the wrapping paper.

"Just what I always wanted. A crappy, store-bought advent calendar to remind me how much I hate Christmas." He grumbled. It didn't seem to affect Stiles though, who just smiled and insisted that Derek open one door a day until Christmas. He then waved, and quickly walked down the hall, out of Derek's sight. Shaking his head, Derek closed his door and placed the calendar on the coffee table before going to his bed.

 

The next morning, Derek had completely forgotten about the gift until he saw it lying in the middle of his coffee table. Picking it up, he opened the first door and sighed. Just as he'd expected, there was a small square of chocolate waiting for him. Popping it into his mouth, he placed the calendar down and walked to the kitchen, grimacing at the taste of cheap chocolate. While his coffee was brewing, he decoded not to eat any more of the chocolate. He'd just thank Stiles on Christmas, and then throw the damned thing away.

Christmas dragged by, and by the time the 25th came around, Derek had entirely forgotten about his gift from Stiles. It wasn't until he was sipping his coffee and there was a knock on his door that he remembered. Opening the door, he saw Stiles standing on the other side and grinning up at him.

"Thanks for the chocolates, but you really didn't have to buy me that advent calendar." Derek grunted out, frowning as he watched the smile slip from Stiles' face. "Not that I'm not grateful, but you didn't need to spend your money on me." He quickly added, but Stiles just seemed to deflate in on himself. He declined Derek's offer to come in and have some coffee, waving his hand and turning to go.

"I better be going. Have a nice day, Derek." Stiles mumbled, slinking away and leaving a very uncomfortable feeling in Derek's chest. He closed the door slowly, and turned to look at the calendar - which was still just sitting on ten coffee table. Was there something else inside? Something that wasn't cheap chocolate?

Picking it up, he popped the second door open. Instead of chocolate, a small note was folded up inside.

_'Surprise! No more crawly chocolate for the rest of the month. Just little notes to remind you that you're worth something.'_

Chewing his lip, Derek started to pop open all the other doors and read the notes.

_'You laugh at Scott's stupid jokes, and that makes his happy.'_

_'You helped Lydia through her break up, and you were there for her.'_

_'You supported Isaac when he needed it the most.'_

_'If my Jeep breaks down, you always pick me up.'_

_'You keep the nightmares away.'_

_'You're my anchor.'_

With each little note, the feeling of guilt welled up inside Derek until he finally reached the final door - the one he should have opened today.

_'I can't stop thinking about you, but it's okay because I'm pretty sure you feel the same way about me.'_

Derek just stared at the note, hands trembling. He was a complete idiot. Grabbing his keys, he hurried down to his car and drove to Stiles' apartment block. Running up the stairs, he quickly found the right door and knocked loudly.

The door opened slightly and Stiles peered out at Derek, before trying to slam the door closed again. However, Derek stuck his foot in the gap, and kept it open while staring at Stiles.

"Everything I touch burns, Stiles. I haven't said anything to you, or made a move because I can't stand to see you burn too. I want more, but I can't risk you. I can't loose you."

After  a few seconds, the door was pulled open and Stiles beckoned him inside with a small smile.

"You asshole. get in here. We have a lot to talk about: I don't want to be 'just friends' anymore. We need to talk."

And talk, they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think? Leave comments and kudos please?


End file.
